The mission of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the continuing development of investigators involved in cancer prevention and control, and the exchange and translation of scientific information to reduce the cancer burden. This application requests partial support for the 2015 39th Annual Meeting of this multidisciplinary organization. ASPO provides a high quality program and continues to grow and provide new opportunities for junior, mid-career and senior investigators whose careers are focused on the primary, secondary and tertiary prevention of cancer. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria for speakers are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. Therefore some level of outside support is necessary to fulfill ASPO's aims. The 2015 ASPO annual meeting is organized to consist of three symposia, four submitted paper sessions (two standard sessions and two interactive poster sessions), three award lectures, four Special Interest Group breakfast sessions, and one poster session scheduled over three days. Pre-meeting workshops consist of a new investigators workshop, professional development sessions, a meeting of cancer center Associate Directors and Program Leaders for Cancer Control and Prevention, and a meeting for NCI training grant directors. Professional development sessions are planned for junior and senior attendees. Breakfast roundtable discussions are organized by Special Interest Groups to move the field forward in specific areas. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentations beginning in September 2014. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention (CEBP). The 20 top-ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during proffered paper sessions. Based on past experience, we anticipate that approximately 100 posters will be presented during the poster session. Awards will be given for the best poster, overall, as well as three posters presented by junior meeting attendees. Travel awards to minority investigators and junior scientists will enhance attendance by a diverse cadre of cancer prevention and control scientists. Journal and online advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. The 39th annual meeting will be held on the campus of the University of Alabama-Birmingham, March 14-17, 2015. Attendees will stay at two nearby hotels contracted for the conference. Approximately 300 participants are anticipated to attend the annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines in cancer prevention research and, most significantly, from fields concerned with translating evidence into effective prevention programs. All meetings are held in non-smoking, handicap accessible conference facilities. By fostering communication among professionals in several disciplines of cancer prevention, ASPO meetings provide an informal atmosphere that supports mentoring, encourages dialogue, and promotes innovative progress in cancer prevention and control.